The World Goes to Hell
by karadragonsflame
Summary: Piper, Wyatt, and Chris are the only ones left after a Underworld rebellion. Explanation inside please read the author's note it will tell you everything you need to know about this.


"Well," Adam began, "Kristie Childs thinks that you're in the Witness Protection Program, the Animation Club claims this week that you're Vampires. Oh, and i heard one girl say that the reason neither of you has a girlfriend is because you're both really lovers."

Wyatt bit his lip at that last one to hold back what would have been a booming laugh. But when Chris choked on his chocolate milk, his face flushed with both embarrassment and lack of oxygen, Wyatt had to laugh.

Chris glared across the lunch table at him, his mahogany eyes watering as he struggled to regain his breath. Wyatt knew that he was blushing too, anyone who was accused of _that_ would have to be blushing, but all the same it was amusing. "Who said that," Wyatt's voice was laced with chuckles as he asked.

The school journalist, Adam Daniels, a short red head boy with paper white skin, shrugged, "I don't think she would appreciate me disclosing that information."

Wyatt liked Adam, in class he was a clown, living for the laughter from others, but when it came to his precious newspaper he was serious. And based on the past month Wyatt had known him, he would make a very good reporter, he was passionate about the truth. Rumors though brought the readers, and he thrived on those as well.

Since his sophomore year every time they moved to a new school Wyatt started seeking out people like him, ones who were passageways for rumors and gossip. His freshman year had been one of his worst because he had no idea what was being said behind his back, now, with Chris a sophomore and himself a senior, he had his hands in it, and he had some form of control.

Of course that came with a price, " What do you have to say on that assumption?"

Wyatt sighed, his former amused mood lost in his reluctance to answer such ridiculous questions. "That my brother and i are both straight and would kill each other if we slept in the same room much less the same bed."

Adam bent to his note book to scribble his reply in his indecipherable chicken scratch. Ya, he would make a good reporter, no one would be able to read his notes but himself.

"Okay, and then there's the subject of Madison Valez. Are you planning on answering her Chris?"

Wyatt's younger brother swallowed his cardboard French Fries and said, "I already did."

Wyatt flipped through a few pages in his note book, pretending to be studying for his up coming exam in Medical Anatomy. This was going to be a tense discussion.

"She asked you to Preference during the assembly, in front of the entire school, many people thought that you would answer her in a way that was just as dramatic."

"It's a personal matter, please Adam, just leave this subject alone."

Adam smirked, Wyatt could feel it though his eyes were trained on his lead coated paper.

"You turned her down didn't you?"

"Adam," Chris's voice what threatening.

"Alright! Alright. What about you, Wyatt? Are you planning on going with anyone to the dance? Jessica Don Alee perhaps?"

Wyatt snorted as the boy suggested the most popular cheerleader in the squad. The one that he and Chris had already classified as plastic. A Barbie in production.

"No Adam, I have too much homework to do that night."

"But that's just before spring break, there is no homework for the whole break."

"I'm busy that night," Wyatt clarified, not looking up from his notes.

"Damn! And you two wonder why you're so interesting?"

Wyatt glanced up at that statement, his cobalt eyes glaring through a fringe of sun-gold hair that fell somewhat ragged past his earlobes. "What do you mean by that?"

Oblivious to Wyatt's chilled expression as he scribbled more indecipherable notes Adam answered, "Well, you two are so... mysterious. You come out of nowhere, looking like a pair of Fallen Angels. I mean, you have half the student body swooning over you. Though i have to admit not all of them are girls, there will be a lot of broken hearts in the gay lesbian community after that last statement. Anyway, you're both anti-social, you barely attend any home games, you're in no clubs, have no set careers in mind. The only thing we know about you is that your dad died a long time ago and you have been moving around with your mom because of her job."

He finally looked up, flinching at Wyatt's perfected 'Get the hell away,' glare.

"You're both just.... very interesting is all." he squirmed, and cleared his throat, "I, uh, need to... go type this up... see ya."

Chris sighed as the boy walked away very quickly, tripping over a few bags along his way. "You didn't have to do that Wy, he was just making an observation."

Wyatt did feel a bit guilty over it. He felt guilty before he even did it. But the boy was getting too curious. Wyatt couldn't have him asking anymore prying questions. He couldn't risk not only his family's safety, but Adam's as well. If there was ever a noticeable rumor that there may be a Halliwell alive, the Source took an interest himself. Questioned the informant himself. Wyatt couldn't risk it. He was being cold to protect others.

"Sorry Chris," Was all he said, but he could feel his little brother's silent query through their unnatural brotherly mental connection.

_'I'm fine,'_ he answered. '_I just didn't want him to get hurt.'_

Chris bit his bottom lip in irritation. He knew that his older brother was right, but he didn't like it.

The bell rang, its piercing noise cutting through the growling murmur of the cafeteria that sounded like a large beast.

Wyatt smiled at his brother before picking up his notebook and text book. And heading for his third period, Chris's mental admonishment following him through the halls,

'_You can't protect everyone, brother.' _

Wyatt turned his mind from the connection so that he could have some personal reflection on his brother's comment.

He had no choice, really. He had to save everyone, had to protect them.

He was the Twice Blessed Witchlighter.

Now that the world had literally gone to hell, he was the last hope. It was his task. He subconsciously touched the lump under the material of his t-shirt, ignoring the painful memories it quite literally gave him.

_Memories of pain, despair, blood, and fire, focusing only on the one he needed. His father's face, blood streaming down the left side, his skin gray from the poison of the two darklighter bolts piercing his abdomen. _

_The poison had time to work its way into his system, he was beyond Wyatt's ability to save. His mouth moved but no words came out. _

_Wyatt remembered the tears that ran down his face, finally, his voice hoarse with pain, his father said, "Protect them..."- _

Wyatt lost the connection with his fathers wedding band as he ran into something, something that bounced away, scattering papers over the tile floors.

Hair that was the color of a dark red wine followed his obstacle as it collided with the hard floor. Beige colored eyes glared up at him, but widened when they saw his face, "Um... I..."

Wyatt sighed, and bent down to pick up the papers, saving what he could from the sneakers of his peers.

Hesitantly small pale hands followed him. When she reached across him to grab a worksheet Wyatt had a familiar yet foreign sensation.

Witch. Her aura felt of moist earth mixed with a warmth, like a small burning candle. The earth feel he recognized as witch, but the other he could not recognize.

He spent years among the beings of goodness when he was younger, he could recognize them all by their aura. But he had never felt the energy that was coming off her from any other creature.

"Thank you," she muttered with her eyes drawn to the floor.

Wyatt nodded and handed her the papers he managed to salvage and still without saying anything, he left.

'_That was intriguing,' _Chris commented from the opposite side of the school.

Wyatt sighed, of course he picked that up, it took an effort to close their connection, it came naturally between them and as far as Wyatt could tell, no one could block it but themselves.

'_Eavesdropper,'_ Wyatt commented.

Chris ignored him, '_Did you catch her name? I think you were kind of infatuated with her.' _

'_Does it matter? Its only physical attraction. I don't want to get anyone killed over hormones.' _

_' Stubborn ass.'_


End file.
